


My Sunshines

by childofgreeceandrome



Series: Mpreg Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Family Vacation, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, minor kagakuro, twin girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofgreeceandrome/pseuds/childofgreeceandrome
Summary: Prompt #5:How about a story where Kise and Aomine are already parents to twin girls and Aomine gets super protective of the 3 of them and doesn't want anyone getting near his babies nor Kise (specially Bakagami and his sons or anyone else you see fit). I do want them to be toddlers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ten thousand years later, she updates this series. I hope you can forgive me haha.
> 
> Prompt submitted by an anon. If you read this (I wouldn't blame you if you didn't because it's been so long since you sent it D:) and wish me to put this as a gift to you, please let your username in the comments or in my Tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

“Papa! Look, there is a water slide there!” Umiko said, pointing at the colorful and entertaining looking slide.

 

“The pool is super big!” Miyuki added, looking star eyed at the crystal enormous pool.

 

“It’s amazing!” they exclaimed in unison.

 

Ryouta smiled at his two daughters. “It is, isn’t it?” he said as he pushed back his brown aviator sunglasses up the bridge of his nose with one hand. He used the other to hold Umiko’s hand tightly, knowing the little blonde was seconds away of trying to run to the pool.

 

“I want to swim,” Umiko pouted, even if she knew her papa wouldn’t let her go to near the water any time soon.

 

“We have to go to our room first, grab lunch and then, we can go to the pool and swim all you want,” Daiki said, while he walked besides Ryouta, holding Miyuki’s hand.

 

The two girls sighed sadly, but soon became distracted with another ‘pretty thing’ in the big cruise’s deck they were walking on. Their blond pigtails moved with each step they took, and their blue eyes were shaded with the small purple sunglasses the two had insisted on wearing after they had seen their parents were using ones too.

 

“It’s really great,” Ryouta complimented, as he watched the pools on the deck and the bar near the entrance to the lounge. “It’s amazing how they rented this for the whole team,” he said, seeing unfamiliar faces around; he had known beforehand that not only the players were invited to the seven-day’s journey in the cruise, but also the trainers, doctors, assistants _and_ their families.

 

“Well, we won the finals, you know,” Daiki replied, and there was no way he could keep the pride from showing on his voice.

 

The blond rolled his eyes good naturedly, before he glanced at his husband and offered him a smile. “You deserved it,” he praised, being perfectly aware of the effort the blue haired man had put into training and into every game he had played on the last basketball season.

 

“Kenji! Takumi!” Miyuki called before she freed her hand from her father’s hold and ran to the family a few meters from them. Umiko struggled a bit against Ryouta before she was allowed to ran off behind her sister.

 

Their daughters were now receiving hugs from some very close friends of Daiki and Ryouta.

 

“Oi! Tetsu! Idio-!” the dark-skinned man wasn’t able to finish, as he received an elbow on his gut from his husband.

 

“Not in front of the children,” the blond chastised.

 

“Kagami…,” Daiki finished, still rubbing over his hurt middle. Ryouta shook his head and walked forward to the encounter of their friends.

 

“Taiga, Tetsuya,” he greeted with a grin before he put his hands on his knees and bent so he was at the children’s height. “Hello Kenji, hello Takumi,” he said, “how are you, boys?”

 

Kagami Kenji, the oldest child of their group, was seven years old and was the Kagami couple’s first kid. He looked a lot like Tetsuya, with his light blue hair and eyes; even if he got Taiga’s rowdiness, and had a presence that wasn’t easy to forget.

 

In opposite to his older brother, Kagami Tagumi had inherited his taller’s father bright red eyes, even if he did have Tetsuya’s blue hair. He was much calmer and quieter than Kenji, which usually ended on his presence being forgotten by those who weren’t very familiar with him; it didn’t matter a lot, though, as Kenji usually made sure to keep his little brother around him and to make sure he wasn’t actually forgotten. Tagumi was older than the twins just by a couple of months, which made him five years old.

 

The two families were very close, as an American team had scouted Taiga and Daiki in the same year, and the two couples had helped each other very much, be with the culture shock, with their children or just the presence of someone who understood what they were going through.

 

“Good, and you, Uncle Ryouta?” Kenji answered politely, light blue eyes looking at the blond’s amber eyes.

 

“Good!” Tagumi said.

 

“We’re good. Are you excited for this week?”

 

The question was directed to the two boys, but his girls didn’t mind and they joined the happy “yes!” the other two said. Ryouta chuckled and ruffled their blue hair before he stood straight again.

 

“How was the trip here?” Tetsuya asked, conversationally, as they went to the main desk to grab their room’s keys.

 

“Full of bathroom and eating breaks,” Daiki replied, as he cracked his fingers.

 

“We only stopped three times,” the blond protested.

 

“Four,” the dark-skinned man corrected, “because you wanted to take the pictures at the gazer.”

 

Ryouta huffed and put his nose high on the air. “We’re on a family vacation, you know.”

 

Daiki threw him a glance before he wrapped a hand around his husband’s waist. “I know, I know, don’t get mad.”

 

The blond kept his pout for a few seconds before he relented and leant back into the taller man. “Fine.”

 

Tetsuya and Taiga just rolled their eyes at their antics.

 

The girl at the desk cleared her throat before she offered them the keys to their rooms. By the explanation she gave them, the two quarters were in the same hallway. They went on their merry way and took their time to go to their rooms, enjoying the views and places in the ship.

 

They finally said goodbye for the meantime to the Kagami family when they reached their own room. Theirs was just a few doors down, and the two adults sighed in relief when they reached it.

 

“Do you want to go to the bathroom?” Ryouta asked as he walked over to the two girls, who were talking among themselves.

 

They looked up at him and nodded. The blond took them to the bathroom before he went over to Daiki’s side and sat down beside him in the bed. The blue haired man was looking at something in his phone.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked.

 

“My mom wrote to me, she was wondering if we are going to Japan this holidays,” Daiki explained, locking his phone and turning his blue eyes to him.

 

“On Christmas?” They couldn’t leave the country for vacations until December, as both had some commitments with Daiki’s sponsors. Besides the fact that the girls would be in school.

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“I thought we were skipping this year’s trip to Japan. We told the girls we would take them to Disneyland,” Ryouta replied.

 

Daiki frowned. “We didn’t tell them it would be on December, though.”

 

The blond raised an eyebrow. “That’s the only time we’ll have free until the next season ends. You can’t take two weeks out of training just to go on vacations with us, they won’t let you.”

 

“We always visit our parents during Christmas, Ryouta,” the blue haired man tried to argue. With the years, and probably because he was living in the western world, he had started to believe Christmas was a time to share with family. Besides the fact that it offered them enough time to take the long trip to Japan and enjoy it fully.

 

“Exactly,” he man said. His gaze turned softer before he continued, “I don’t want to sound as if I’m complaining, but you don’t spend much time with the girls, Daiki. Before this vacation, we hadn’t gone anywhere with the girls since the last Christmas. Their birthday is in December and they’re mature enough to wish and tell us what they want to do for their birthday,” the blond explained. His husband’s career was one that took up a lot of his time, and Ryouta truly had never had a problem with it, but it was harder each day explaining to his daughters why their father wasn’t going out with them on a Saturday or why he couldn’t go to the parents meeting at school.

 

They were small things, but the blond knew that for a child, they were everything. He didn’t want their daughters to grow up feeling their father had preferred his career over them.

 

“We can spend time together in my parent’s house, you know. They are their family too and they had had good birthdays in there,” Daiki replied.

 

“Of course they’re their family too,” Ryouta said, “but they are _our_ kids, Daiki, and we have our own life. Our parents can come here whenever they want to, it’s harder for us to go there.” The blond strongly believed they could not take every decision based on what their parents could believe or say. They had their lives in another country and they had their own children to raise up. He could not see the harm in missing a holiday with their family from Japan, but he could see the harm on ignoring that they had independency as their own family group.

 

The blue haired man shook his head. “You said it yourself, it’s complicated for us to do _anything_ together when I’m training. You’ll have to be the one who attends them while they are here, seeing I am so busy usually.”

 

Ryouta scowled before he stood up from the bed and put his hands on his hips. “I told you I wasn’t complaining about your schedules, Daiki, don’t turn my words over so you can be the victim.”

 

“Victim?” the dark-skinned man asked, “you are the one who’s saying I don’t have time to be with you!”

 

“I did not say that!”

 

“Of course you did, Ryouta.”

 

“Daiki-”

 

His words were cut off when he heard a “papa?” from the small living room that separated the two bedrooms in the cabin, one for the adult couple and another for the two toddlers.

 

Ryouta sent his husband a glance, telling him silently that their discussion was not over before he left the room and went to the girls’ side.

 

“What is it?” he asked, inhaling deeply to keep the annoyance he felt at bay while he spoke to his daughters. They weren’t to blame about any of this.

 

“Daddy and you are fighting?” Miyuki asked, her expression crestfallen.

 

Out of the two of them, Ryouta had realized that she was the most sensible. Fights and tense atmospheres affected her mood, opposite to Umiko, who usually was not interested in things like that.

 

It was incredible, truthfully, to have two human beings who looked exactly the same but were so different at the same time. Ryouta had been blessed with them and his heart could barely hold the immense love he felt for them.

 

He sat down in the low part of the bunk bed, took his daughter, and put her in his lap. Umiko was playing with her handheld device and wasn’t really paying attention to them.

 

“We just had a little disagreement, baby,” he explained to the girl.

 

She laid her head on his chest and sighed. “I don’t like seeing you fight, papa,” she confessed as she played with one of the buttons of his shirt.

 

Ryouta’s heart fell at her words. “I’m sorry, baby. You don’t have to worry, daddy and I love each other a lot, we just don’t think the same things always.”

 

She nodded at his words and Ryouta exhaled relieved; he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if they distressed their children because of their fights. “I love you too, papa.”

 

“Me too!” Umiko piped in from the floor and a second later, she put down her handheld and hurried to his papa’s side.

 

Ryouta wrapped an arm around each of them and hugged them tightly. “I love you so, so much, my princesses.”

 

He distracted himself with the sound of their beautiful giggles and voices for the rest of the morning.

 

* * *

 

 

Daiki wasn’t in really good terms with his husband the following hours.  

 

They went to the welcoming ceremony in the Great Hall of the ship and heard the speech of the managers and trainers about their performance in the season. They were congratulated a good number of times before they were guided to the lunch buffet.

 

He spoke with Ryouta only about the girls and for their sake. The truth was that he had heard the conversation his family had had on the children’s bedroom, and with each hour it passed, he was starting to see the reasoning behind what the blond wanted.

 

He wasn’t entirely convinced, though, because he still believed they should take the free time they had to visit their family and put the girls in contact with the Japanese culture. They had had good times in there in the last years, and he was sure they could still have them. He could understand the girls’ wish to visit Disneyland, like what kid didn’t want to go there? He was so aware of that fact that he didn’t tell Ryouta that they could take them to the park in Tokyo.

 

It was not the same, not when the girls had spent the last months in school hearing about the trips their friends there had done to the park in Orlando.

 

He sighed deeply and even gained a glance from Ryouta. But the blond looked away quickly after checking he was okay, at least physically.

 

He probably was making matters more complicated than necessary, but he knew his parents, and surely Ryouta’s too, wanted to see their grandchildren. They weren’t as young as they had been before and they only had one chance at the year to truly spend time with them. He found a bit disappointing the idea that they would have to spend Christmas alone.

 

His inlaws had other children besides Ryouta, but his own parents didn’t, that’s why he was so reticent with the idea of not going to Japan for the holidays.

 

He didn’t know what to do.

 

“Papa, when can we go to the pool?”

 

Umiko’s voice stopped his train of thought and he focused once more on the lunch he was having with his family.

 

He noticed the older twin had her light blond eyebrows scrunched.

 

“We just ate,” Ryouta explained, “we have to wait for a while before we can go to the pool.”

 

“But I want to go, papa!”. Daiki noticed Miyuki was starting to pout too.

 

“Girls,” he said, intervening in the conversation with a firm tone, “don’t behave like that. We have to wait two hours before we go to the pool, okay? There are other things here to do. I’m sure I even saw an arcade on the way here.”

 

Just as he spoke, two young men and a woman announced in the dining hall that they would go to said arcade for the next hour. Miyuki and Umiko didn’t even ask permission before they started running to the trio that would take care of them for the next sixty minutes; he saw two light blue heads running in the same direction, he threw a glance to the Kagami couple and noticed they were also looking at their kids with an exasperated and amused expression. They were told a few minutes later that the kids would be brought to their bedrooms when they were finished.

 

“I’m going to freshen up,” Ryouta said before he stood up from the table, “I’ll get the girls ready for the pool when they’re back to the room,” he told him before he turned on his feet and started making his way out of the dining hall, not even waiting for his answer.

 

Daiki sighed and stood up too. He wasn’t up to spend the next two hours in such a heavy atmosphere with his husband. He decided to just walk around the cruise and see if he could find something to do.

 

Thankfully, he met with some of the players from the team who were single or had no family, and spent the next hour and a half just hanging out with them. When he checked his wristwatch, he realized the girls were probably back at their cabin, so he said goodbye to his teammates and made his way back to his family.

 

Ryouta, Umiko and Miyuki were in the living room and he saw quickly that the twins energy’s levels were high, as they were jumping up and down as Ryouta tried, and he had to put a big emphasis in _tried_ , to smear sunscreen on their skin, a bit darker than his husband’s but much lighter than his own.

 

The blond finally gave up and just put the lotion bottle on the bag he had under his arm. “Let’s try this again outside,” he said to himself before he raised his eyes and found Daiki’s. “Oh, you’re here.” The taller man nodded. “We’re already leaving, but you can catch up with us in the pool,” he said before he stood up and helped the girls put their crocs sandals.

 

“Bye bye, daddy!” the two girls said in unison, with big grins on their faces before the three of them left the cabin.

 

He stared at the closed door for a few moments before he went to his suitcase and took out the first swimming shorts he found, a black one pair that went over his knees that he accompanied with a white and grey t-shirt. He made sure to grab his sunglasses before he quickly made his way out of the room.

 

The cruise had a few pools and he spent a few minutes checking each one to know where exactly his family was. He finally saw them in a pool that was divided in two, one part shallow for kids and another one deeper for adults.

 

The Kagamis were also there and it didn’t take them long to notice his daughters were with them and that Taiga was playing with the four kids while Tetsuya hid under the shadow a blue umbrella provided.

 

The redhead was throwing the kids into the beginning of the adult’s side, the most shallow part, and one of their teammates caught them once they swam back to the surface and put them near the stairs so they could climb out.

 

The only thought that crossed his mind at the picture they made was that _he_ should be the one playing and having fun with them. Their father, not two family friends who probably already knew about the fight Ryouta and him had and were just trying to help the blond.

 

And, talking about his husband, he finally found him near the bar outside of the pool. He was leaning against the counter and had two cokes and a cocktail besides him. He was speaking with another teammate of Daiki and the blue haired man remembered that the two knew each other from the past, when Ryouta had still been modeling and had done some sportswear commercials with the man in front of him.

 

It was needless to say that Daiki was fueled with jealousy rather quickly.

 

He had worked his ass off for a whole year to win the final match, he totally deserved this vacation with his family, but right now, instead of being with his husband and his girls, he was mad for something they could work out if they just sat down and talked.

 

Ryouta was right when he said he hadn’t spent a lot of time with them on the last months. Now that he could, he really should not be wasting it by pure pettiness on his side.

 

Feeling quite decided, he walked over to his husband’s side and surprised him by wrapping an arm around his waist.

 

“Daiki!” Ryouta said, startled at his arrival.

 

The blue haired man didn’t answer him immediately and, instead, turned to his teammate. “Hey, man, do you mind giving us a moment?”

 

He looked confused but he nodded and didn’t ask for an explanation. “Sure, good luck,” he told them before he turned on his feet and left them alone.

 

“Mind telling me what this is about?” the blond asked him, with a raised eyebrow.

 

Daiki felt relief when he didn’t turn away from his touch. “I’m sorry, baby.”

 

Amber eyes widened. “You are… sorry?” he repeated, dumbfounded.

 

The dark-skinned man nodded. “Yeah, I didn’t really give you a chance to make your point and I don’t want us to spend this vacation fighting about what we’ll do on the next one.”

 

Ryouta looked at him for a few seconds before he sighed and wrapped his arms around his middle. Daiki had to admit it felt truly good to have him in his hold like this. “You’re right, you know, we can talk about this later. Besides, I… I know you just want to make your parents happy. I’m sorry too, I should’ve put myself on your place.”

 

“Let’s just talk about this when we’re back home, alright?”

 

“Alright,” the amber eyed man said. A second later, he gave him a sideways smile, “now give me a kiss.”

 

Daiki chuckled before he obliged. Their lips met softly as he rubbed the skin on the lower part of his husband’s bare back, as he had ditched the shirt before he arrived.

 

Their mouths parted a moment later and the blue haired man wasn’t truly shocked to see a flash of desire in his husband’s eyes. “There are nighttime activities for the kids.”

 

“Really?” he asked, nonchalantly.

 

“Really,” the blond replied and ran a finger over Daiki’s clothed pectoral. “We could do some _nighttime activities_ of our own.”

 

He smirked at him and placed another kiss on his husband’s lips. “I like the plan.”

 

Before Ryouta could say anything, they heard very familiar voices get close to them.

 

“Daddy, daddy!”

 

“Papa!”

 

Without breaking their embrace, Daiki turned towards their daughters and saw Taiga walking a few steps behind them. He noticed the boys had stayed behind with Tetsuya.

 

“And our drinks?” Miyuki asked, holding herself on her tiptoes as she tried to see what was on the bar’s counter. “You forgot, papa?” she asked innocently.

 

Ryouta grabbed the two beverages and gave them to the twins. “Yes, sorry, baby.”

 

Umiko shook her head and wet blond strands flew in the air. “We forgive you, papa,” she said, in a very serious tone. Miyuki nodded at her side in agreement.

 

Daiki shared a look with his partner before he looked at the two girls, “why don’t you show me that game you were playing with the idiot?”

 

“Aomine!” Taiga practically roared.

 

“Daiki!” the blond nagged at his side, “what have I told you about that?” he asked before he put an elbow to his gut for the second time that day.

 

He really should stop hanging around Tetsu.

 

Miyuki and Umiko giggled before they took their father’s hands and started to drag him towards the pool.

 

“Daddy, you said a very bad word,” Miyuki chastised.

 

“But we forgive you too, okay?” Umiko said, “because we love you.”

 

He did not even need to turn around to see his husband’s expression melt. Their daughters were just too much for them sometimes.

 

He absolutely loved his family.

 

And if, at the end, they planned a big family trip for them and their family in Japan for Disneyland, well, he was a professional basketball player and he could afford such luxuries.

 

They also gave the girls a gift none of them had planned, but that it was entirely welcomed. Their twins would become big sisters in just a few months.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So much fluffness, right? Haha.
> 
> Now that I'm on vacations I'll try to write two or three more of these before I start classes (and Unconditionally, obviously). I'll keep you updated in Tumblr :3.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please don't forget to leave your thoughts and opinions in the comments, I love reading them! I hope you are all doing well. Take care, please :D.
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome
> 
> PD: I suffer each time I have to name a fic. I'm awful at it, I'm sorry haha.


End file.
